Sakura Petals
by sillyangelxo
Summary: •ONESHOT COLLECTION• MultiSaku. CH12: SANASAKU. Because Sanada disapproves of the way Sakuno addresses her boyfriend.
1. I: Hmmm, oreos!

**EDIT:** May 9, 2009

**a/n:** Thanks to _Hinamori5, FujixSaku0709, _& _rebeccasanfujieijilvr_ for the encouragement of this fic!

…

…

**| Sakura Petals |**

**CH1:** Mhmm…oreos!

**summary:** [FujiSaku] Oreos weren't all _that_ great, Fuji concluded… well, until Sakuno proved him wrong.

…

…

Fuji watched closely as Sakuno continued to bite into her oreo cookie, a childish grin grazing her lips every so often she digested that heavenly cookie of hers.

What was so good about oreos?

Sure, they were sweet, and probably every kid loved them. But don't they ever get old? It's the same thing again and again and _again_… Two chocolately sides of delight, and delicious white cream in the middle. Dip it in milk, and walaah, it's gone. Sheesh, kids are practically monsters when oreos are involved.

It's not that Fuji didn't like oreos because they were okay. After all, sweets were never really his thing, and he preferred more spicier types of foods to please his taste buds.

But…_still_! Every time he saw someone sink their teeth into that cookie, he had always racked his brain for a logical reason to why those _things_ were so addictive.

Sighing, he watched as ten-year-old Sakuno grabbed three more oreos from the cookie jar from the kitchen counter. She scurried to her seat gleefully, absolutely impatient to sink her teeth into those delicacies. As he predicted, she grabbed an oreo and took a big chunk of that cookie.

On the second one, she had broken one side of the cookie and threw it into her mouth, leaving the cream to lick off from the other side. And she planned on doing it again to her last oreo.

(lick.)

"Hmmm…"

(lick.)

"Yuuuummmy…"

(lick.)

Licking was the only thing audible inside of the house, as Fuji sat next to Sakuno, watching as she devoured her last one. A twinkle in her eyes, she pleasurely licked away the remains on either side of her mouth.

Observing, Fuji noticed that she had missed a dot of cream on her cheek. How she had gotten that that far from her mouth was a mystery to him.

He was going to tell her, but a plan suddenly popped into his head. He was going to find out what was so good about oreos, and now.

Smirking slightly, his cerulean eyes filled with mischief, he inched closer to Sakuno, just centimeters away. He outstretched to the side of her cheek, where the cream was displayed temptingly.

"…Fuji-niichan?" Sakuno asked shyly. She had no idea what her niichan had planned for her.

Fuji ignored her comment, holding his tongue out. Slowly, and unknowingly seductively, he licked the cream off of Sakuno's cheek, making Sakuno flinch, her cheeks now bright red. He pulled away, as he watched that priceless expression written on Sakuno's face.

Fuji licked his now smirking lips, accomplishing his goal.

So _that's _why oreos tasted so good.

…

…

**| sa katapusan |**

…

…

**a/n:** Review guys! ;)


	2. II: Sweets, sweets, and Sakuno?

**EDIT:** May 9, 2009

…

…

**| Sakura Petals |**

**CH3:** Sweets, sweets, and…Sakuno?

**summary:** [MaruiSaku] Well, of course Sakuno's the best kind of sweet.

…

…

Marui was known to love food, _especially _yummy, sugary sweets. Desserts and pastries were so good, he wondered how people could even resist them! Gosh…cakes, candy, chocolate, _bubblegum…_hey, as long as it was good and categorized as any synonym of the term "junk food", he'd eat it.

And hey, he had a fast metabolism so everything was a-okay.

So Sakuno baked him some chocolate chip cookies today. Marui practically jumped from wall to wall, all excited that _his _Sakuno-chan baked him some goods, and she was an awesome cook. So maybe saying he was excited was an understatement.

Down in the dumps? Of course not.

Ecstatic? An understatement.

Going-crazy-because-the-best-girfriend-in-the-whole-entire-world-baked-him-_SOFT_-chocolate-cookies? Definitely.

**&.**

Marui and Sakuno sat on his bed as she handed him the container of cookies. He grabbed the container selfishly, taking the lid off and enhaling the aroma that taunted his poor nose.

Oh. My. Kami-sama—

They smelled so darn _good!_

He grabbed a cookie, drool apparent on the side of his mouth. Sakuno watched, giggling, as her boyfriend took a big chunk of the cookie, his eyes closed, letting a loud, pleasing sigh escape his chocolate covered lips. He finished the cookie in less than a minute, already ready for seconds.

(chomp. chomp. chomp.)

Marui ate eight — delicious, _soft, chewy, melt in your mouth_ — cookies already and reached for the last one. Sakuno held onto Marui's free arm, as he ate the cookie, staring at her. He finished, wiping his hands and gulping down the last of his glass of milk.

"Thanks so much Sa-chan!" Marui mumbled, nuzzling his head near Sakuno's neck, making her blush. He spontaneously kissed her lightly on the lips, which she returned softly and innocently.

After a brief lip lock session, they broke apart, Marui once again nuzzling against Sakuno's neck.

'How _does_ Sa-chan taste like?' Marui wondered, head resting on her shoulder now. Deciding to take a chance, he sunk his teeth into her flesh hard. Like a vampire. And vampires were awesome, right?

Sakuno's eyes widened because Marui had never done this to her before, but relaxed as she let out a pleasurable groan. Marui's eyes scintillated as he gazed up at her curious expression.

"Sa-chan?"

"Hmm?" Sakuno replied. Marui leaned closer to her ear.

"You taste like cherries!"

…

…

**| sa katapusan |**

…

…

**a/n:** Review! —hearts—


	3. III: Lost in Festivities

**EDIT:** May 20, 2009

…

…

**| Sakura Petals |**

**CH3:** Lost in Festivities

**summary: **[TezuSaku] Being lost was fun and energetic, but being found was just so much more rewarding.

…

…

Sakuno eyed the stuffed animal, longing evident in her cinnamon coated eyes.

The teddy bear looked so _cute_; those onyx makeshift eyes, chocolate fur, and sparkly pink tie wrapped around it's neck practically made her go crazy for it.

She gazed at it more, forgetting about the regulars completely as they made their departure to another stand.

She wanted that bear, and she was getting it.

**&.**

The regulars trodded slowly around the festival as Eiji and Momo munched on some squid-on-a-stick, eyes wide open with excitement as they examined what fun things they could do during the festival.

Games, food, shoes, tennis rackets, toys, hot girls…and more _food!_ This shindig has practically everything!

"Ne Sakuno-chan! Look, nyaaaa! A fortune teller!" Eiji inquired, "Lets go see if you'll end up with Ochibi!" Eiji and Momo giggled unmanly at the suggestion and toyed with the now grumpy-faced Ryoma. The statement even made Tezuka surprisingly feel very uncomfortable. He'd known her since she was six and even baby sat her numerous times, so it was only natural for him to think of her as a sister figure; and as every big brother, it was only a matter of time before that unknown uneasiness thrashed in his stomach, wanting him to go beat up whoever boy even _dared_ to make her cry. Even if it means torturing Echizen, if he was ever in that position and hurt his 'sister'.

And Kami-sama! They shouldn't even be talking about Sakuno's love life anyway! She was only twelve!

'…Calm down, Kunimitsu.' Tezuka scolded himself, letting out a deep breath.

"Nani? Sakuno-chan?" Eiji repeated, now shifting his gaze around. The others stopped dead in their tracks, watching Eiji call Sakuno's name.

"Sakuno-chan? Sakuno-chaaaaaan?!"

A few people stared quizzically the regulars' way but shrugged off the commotion they were causing and continued on with their business.

"Ryuzaki-chan! Where are you?!" Oishi yelled to no avail. After awhile, the regulars panicked when Sakuno hadn't showed up.

WHERE THE _HELL_ WAS SHE?!

Tezuka groaned uncharacteristically; one because of that feeling of fear of thinking about what terrible things may happening to Sakuno, and two because _god_, who knew what Ryuzaki-sensei would do to them after finding out they lost her granddaughter?!

"Hoi!" Tezuka grabbed the regulars' attention, still awestruck that their buchou had let his stoic façade down, "Listen up! We need to find Sakuno, _now_. Here's the plan: Fuji and Ryoma go east, Oishi and Taka west, Kaidoh, Eiji, Momoshiro, go north. I'll head south. Any questions?"

The regulars shook their heads. "GO!"

'Sakuno…you _better_ not be in trouble!' Tezuka gnashed his teeth together, dashing throughout the festival in search for the 12-year-old girl.

**&.**

"MOU!" Sakuno groaned in frustration.

The baseball she had thrown had missed it's target, _again_. The man running the game stand simply chuckled at her antics and continued to count the wad of money in his hands. A bustling line just behind her, the bystanders were bemused on Sakuno's losing streak.

"GIRL! You better hurry up, I have more customers in line!" The man spoke rudely, his breath stinking of cigarettes as he watched some people stray away from his stand.

Sakuno took a step back slightly, intimidated.

"H—hai…" Sakuno managed weakly, handing the man her last dollar. Determined, she took the ball in her hand and toyed with it, as if practicing some ritual that would lead her in victory. 'This is it, Sakuno…' She told herself, taking deep rhythmic breaths as she gripped the ball.

'You can do it, you can do it,' Sakuno chanted, getting into a throwing position.

**&.**

Tezuka scanned the area, his keen eyesight grabbing in every inch and corner of the place.

He bit his lip in exasperation. WHERE WAS SHE?!

Suddenly two auburn braids came into eyesight, along with a baby pink kimono outstretched in a way a dress should never be stretched in.

Shoving through the crowd, he saw the girl leaning backward, her right leg lifted slightly of the ground. Her face tilted to the side just enough for Tezuka to distinguish who she was, he called out her name.

**&.**

Sakuno leaned her body backward and took one more deep breath. Eyes locked on her target, the bottle standing on the platform in such a mocking manner she concluded, she lifted her right hand and lunged forward, the ball released from her hand—

"SAKUNO!"

—and missed.

"…the _hell!_" The man yelled, enraged that this girl had practically directed that throw at him, yet fortunately missing him by a millisecond. "What is wrong with you!"

Oblivious to his statement, Sakuno stood moping over the matter.

"UGHH!" Sakuno shrieked, kicking the ground with the tip of her shoe.

She really wanted that teddy bear! But no, this stupid, _mean_ jerk face just had to distract her! _GOD_. Who does that?!

"Rrrrr…" Sakuno growled, unbeknownst to her that Tezuka had crept up behind her, grabbing her and twirling her around to face him.

"Kuni-niichan?" Sakuno questioned, eyeballing her senpai as he gazed down upon her with those challengingly, scintillated orbs of his.

"When did you decide to suddenly leave us?" His deep voice was cold. Sakuno felt like a helpless little child under his fierce gaze that she could feel on her as she refused to look him in the eye, fidgeting in nervousness.

"Do you know what could have _happened_ to you? What Ryuzaki-sensei would do to _us_?!" Tezuka continued. Sakuno continued to stay quiet, until Tezuka took her shoulders and pulled her face close to his.

"_Well?"_ Her head still hung low, Sakuno could feel her eyes sting with liquid as mentally kicked herself for being a crybaby.

"…I…I—" The latter quirked his brow, "I-I just wanted the—!"

Tezuka inwardly groaned. Great. She was _crying_ now.

"I wanted that cute teddy bear!" Sakuno sniffled, wiping at her eyes after Tezuka loosened his grip around her. Instinctively, his brotherly mode got the best of him and he wrapped his arms around her, hand roaming up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"…shhhhh." Sigh. "You don't need to cry over it."

"H—hai…but this stupid jerk face distracted me and I missed the bottle and the man screamed at me…"

Tezuka's eye twitched slightly. OH. So he was a _stupid jerk face_? What such mean words coming from Sakuno, of all people. And excuse him for worrying about her well being! God, twelve-year-olds these days.

But, ugh. Tezuka didn't like a saddened Sakuno. Just saying that didn't sound right. So alas (damn him for caring so much), he ultimately decided to get her that teddy bear.

"Come on," Tezuka dragged Sakuno to the stand where she was moments ago. The man running the stand practically drilled holes through her, causing Sakuno to tighten her grasp around Tezuka's hand.

"Kuni-niichan?" She asked. "What're you doing…?"

Tezuka ignored her, simply handing the man the money due and receiving a ball in return. While the man continued throwing icy glares Sakuno's way, she was too caught up paying attention to Tezuka, who got into a throwing position she had gotten into awhile ago. "Niichan, you don't have too—!"

(the ball hit the bottle, spinning around and around and around…annoyingly slow, mocking even)

Then…

(clack.)

Now picture this; girly shrills sprung into the air like colorful fireworks, endless hugging, jumping into the air, pretend confetti sprinkling around in Sakuno's fantasy with a bear in her clutches and the gleam of the bald man's head and that grimace that made her laugh.

I'd deem that pretty good picture, don't ya think?

**&.**

five…

"…huh." Everyone's breath are hitched nicely in their throats; no one dares to make a noise because really, there's no need.

four…

"…" Sakuno was getting goose bumps, sitting on that low hill that would soon display those colorful sparks.

three…

"…"

two…

_Is that a faint pop I hear?_

one…—

(_pop, pop, pop!_)

Pink, yellow, blue. Stars, flowers, golden sparks falling down and down toward the earth. It's pretty, beautiful, and has that effect that makes you feel _like a child again_, all around, smiles knitted into every place.

(_pop, pop, pop!_)

"Whoooooooooooo…" It's the sound of gunpowder swirling and twirling and breaking into the atmosphere. In response, the audience is "oohh"-ing and "aww"-ing.

(_pop, pop, pop!_)

Sakuno was cuddling her new teddy bear, off the bat dubbing him "Kuni-kun". In a way, it was the teddy bear that really made her realize how special she was to have a niichan such as Tezuka. And now, sitting on that hill with the regulars as fireworks accompanied the blanket of darkness and Tezuka sitting right beside her, a genuine grin plastered on his lips, she wanted to grin like crazy. And she did.

Then she got to thinking on how she had worried Tezuka to the point that he _glared_ at her, and then practically blew off the whole thing after she told him about the bear and jerk and all (which he notably twitched uncharacteristically, she thought amused) and actually got her the bear; in which she failed _miserably_ at.

So maybe it was her token of gratitude. Or that sisterly feeling she felt about Tezuka. Heck, maybe even instinct on her part.

(_pop, pop, pop!_)

But it was spontaneous and unexpected on Tezuka's part, when she whispered "Arigatou, niichan," near his hear that gave him unusual chills as he widened his eyes.

But oh, what really surprised him was _this_.

Those unfamiliar lips brushing against his smooth skin and it felt so nice, sweet, and so _pure_, as that whiff of cherry blossom filled his nostrils because she was _so close_…it felt good.

(_pop, pop, pop!_)

-

-

-

-

…and those, _those_ were just like fireworks.

-

-

-

-

…

…

**| sa katapusan |**

…

…

**a/n:** Mhmmm…I think this is my favorite edited oneshot of the collection. ;D

Review!


	4. Ryoga's Torturous Pleasures

**::Sakura Petals::**

**Hey, it's Xxanime.crazedxX here. Here is the Ryo(ga)Saku I promised you disneyrulz23. Hope you enjoy it, and all you guys too. Also, I know I've been updating for the past few days, but I just wanna say that it's not always going to be that way, cuz school and stuff. Just wanna say that. And thanks to you guys who explained what beta is. Kay, go ahead and READ on..

* * *

****Summary:****Ryoga is helpless when it comes to Sakuno. .:RyoSaku:. .:One-shot:.

* * *

**

**Ryoga's Torturous Pleasures

* * *

**

"Please Ryoga-kun?" Sakuno pleaded to her boyfriend, who shook his head 'no', a frown plastered on his strained face. That was the eleventh time she had asked, and his answer was always a flat 'no.'

What is up with women and shopping? Don't they have enough clothes already? Take Sakuno for example. He had seen her closet, and it was full of designer clothes, most not even worn yet! Besides, he didn't want to carry bags all day. Whoever said carrying bags were easy probably didn't have a girlfriend, especially if that girlfriend was a shopaholic.

"Pleeease Ryoga-kun?" Sakuno begged even more, her innocent looking eyes peering at him. Ryoga refused to look into her eyes, because he knew she was doing that sad puppy act. No way was he falling for that... at least, as long as he didn't look at her.

He sat casually on the couch, Sakuno sitting next to him, holding her hands together, as if in prayer.

Please, please, pleeeease!" Sakuno bounced up and down on the couch, excitement written all over her face. Ryoga glanced at her quickly and saw those eyes, and quickly faced forward. Whoah, that was close. He almost got caught in her trap. To ignore Sakuno even more, he picked up a magazine from the coffee table and began to read.

"Come on, Ryoga-kun! Can we go to the mall, please?" Sakuno really wanted to go to the mall. And there was a sale today, so she couldn't miss it. A bit angry that her boyfriend could be so stubborn, she continued her pleads, making sure to add a little sadness in her tone. Hopefully, he'd agree, or she'd have to go with Plan B.

"Pleeease?"

"Hm.. Hm hm.. Hm.." Ryoga hummed happily, eyes not leaving his magazine.

"Pleeeease?"

"La di da.. La di da.."

"Pleeeeeese?" Ryoga put down the magazine and pulled out his iPod from his pocket. Putting on his ear plugs, he turned it on and picked a song.

"Ryoga-kun!!" What? He will not ignore her. Sakuno was going to make sure of that.

"I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. And possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me..." Ryoga sang, bobbing his head up and down to the beat of the song.

"Ryoga-kun! Stop ignoring me! Please, can we go to the mall?" Sakuno watched, eyes narrowed, wanting to punch Ryoga for not listening to her.

"Smack that, all on the floor. Smack that, give me some more. Smack that, 'til you get sore. Smack that, oooh. Smack that, all on the floor. Smack that, give me some more. Smack that, 'til you get sore. Smack that, oooh..." Sakuno stared at Ryoga, and had enough. Eyes twinkling, she set her eyes on Plan B; The Art of Seduction.

'Hm? Sakuno's not asking anymore? Thank you! Someone up there loves me!' Ryoga thought, happily listening to Akon's "Smack That."

Meanwhile, Sakuno had an evil twinkle in her eyes, as she inched closer to her boyfriend. Closer and closer, her mouth centimeters away from his neck.

...Silence...

"Uh.. Aw.. _Awwww_.. _Ahhh.._." Ryoga groaned in pleasure. Damn Sakuno for being so good at this. But it did feel _good_. _Really, really good_. Sakuno smirked, continuing to suck Ryoga's neck, practically sitting in his lap now. She leaned closer, rubbing her breasts against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. She knew he couldn't resist, as he let out a low, pleasurable groan.

Sakuno reached for his ear, whispering seductively, "So, Ryoga-_kun_, can we go to the mall?" To add effect, she nibbled on his ear. Oh, god. This felt good. Everything. Her arms around him, her breasts against his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist, and - great, the tongue -, she now licking his ear. He was so, so very weak. What kind of man was he?

'A weak, terrible, _happy _man...' he thought, nodding a 'yes' to Sakuno's question. Damn this stupid temptation.

**

* * *

**

'I can't believe I gave in so easily!' Ryoga grumbled, carrying tons of bags in both hands. Poor guy. Sakuno walked next to him, all happy and smiling. Why was she born with so many useful - and dangerously joyful - talents? Why?

Sakuno talked as Ryoga listened, or pretended to. They continued to walk, until Sakuno stopped in her tracks. After seconds of silence, she squealed, eyes twinkling, looking at a Victoria's Secret store. Ryoga found her gaze, and looked at the store.

Oh, _hell_ **no**.

Time out! She crossed the line. No way.. no way was he going to walk into a girls-territory store. It.. it was like hell to him. All the bright colors, all the freakin' _**pink**_. And all the frilly things, and all the lingerie - okay fine, lingerie he liked - but people would laugh at him. He was a man for christ sakes, and he was a man with pride and dignity. And no man liked his pride hurt. And his was going to get hurt severely if he walked into the store. So, no way. **Ever**. Then came -

"Ryoga-kun, can we go to that store over - "

"**No**."

"B-but - "

"**NO**."

'Fine, Ryoga-kun.. You give me no choice but to do this..' Sakuno grinned inwardly. She started to form tears in her eyes, holding her hands up to them. Ryoga panicked, looked around, seeing if anyone was watching them.

"Sakuno! Shh.. shh.. Stop, please!" Sakuno loved when he begged. She watched them through the fake tears she made, seeing that scared expression on his face, waving his arms up and down. It was so hilarious!

"But.. I want.. to go to that store.." Ryoga groaned. He couldn't have Sakuno crying, but he also didn't want to be humiliated.

'What am I supposed to do?' Ryoga grabbed Sakuno by the shoulders and tried to calm her down. Sakuno looked up at him with -

Crap.

It was _that_ face again.

He tried to look away, but was captivated by those cute puppy like eyes. No, he must look away. He -

Aw, she looked so sad. He couldn't leave her like that.. He wouldn't. But.. Ryoga groaned. He was trapped. Pride or her? Pride or her? Pride or _her_?

'Fuck,' he groaned for what seemed like the upteempth time today as Sakuno dragged him - miserably - toward the store.

'I really have to stop doing that.'

Aw, poor Ryoga. You know you can never resist cute, adorable Sakuno.

* * *

**END

* * *

****I guess that's pretty much it for this chappie/one-shot. Sorry if it feels like I wasn't really trying on this one. Sorry for grammar mistakes, but I write my fics on WordPad, and it doesn't even have spell check. Ugh. Also, I'm sorry if Sakuno was ooc, but I guess she's supposed to be that way for this one-shot. XD Poor Ryoga. And, er, sorry if this wasn't entertaining, or had very little stuff, unless you want me to continue another chappie for this, but I think it's fine.. Kay, I'm done rambling.**

**Remember---**

**Please REVIEW!!**


	5. Water Guns

**::Sakura Petals::**

**Hey! Here's another chappie! I might do a continuation from Ch. 4. I don't know... I feel so happy for some odd reason.. Maybe cuz ****Wildfire**** started. Whoopee! That is like the best show eva! Anywayz, here's the KiriSaku rebeccasanfujieijilvr! Everyone too! Please READ and ENJOY!

* * *

****Summary:****Akaya plays with water guns, and does the unexpected. Sakuno, what have you done? .:KiriSaku:. .:One-shot:.

* * *

**

**Water Guns

* * *

**

It was a hot, sunny summer day. The air was humid, the sun shone brightly, blinding people's eyes, and the heat sizzled everyone's skin. Since it was summer, it was expected, but people still stayed inside their homes, to escape the vicious sun rays.

But, hey, it was _summer_. Get it? No **school**. And well, you know how kids and teenagers get.

And for Sakuno.. she decided to go to the park. Going to read or something.. what_ever_. She needs to learn that summer is for _fun_, not for school-related - boring - stuff. No less, **reading**. So, it just so happens that Akaya comes along!

He wasn't stalking her, just simply following her to lighten up her mood.. or at least his. Besides, he was her boyfriend, and he had every right to see her.

So he walked along the park's path, eyes full of mischief searching for the braided haired girl. And after minutes of searching, he found her beneath a tree, sitting nicely on a blanket reading a manga called "Kare: First Love." He gagged, just seeing that girly, lovey dovey manga of hers. It was horrible! All the story was about was a girl with glasses who falls in love with a dude who takes pictures and they somehow end up together by kissing and other stuff that he didn't know of because he didn't bother reading that horrible _thing_.

Anyway, he let that thought by pass as he sneaked quietly to Sakuno. It was a good thing she was a shojo fanatic to not notice him getting closer ans closer...

5..

Just four steps away.

4..

He pulled out a water gun behind his back, holding it close.

3..

Akaya's eyes twinkled, his lips slowly making into a smirk.

2..

'This is going to be fun,' he now stood behind the tree, creeping very slowly toward Sakuno.

1..

"AHHH!!!!!" Sakuno screamed, feeling icy cold water hit her chest. She threw her now wet soggy book to the side, looking at her shirt and trying to figure a way to solve the wet shirt solution. Then, near by, she heard a familiar voice laughing his head off.

'**Kirihara**,' Sakuno walked over to her stupid head boyfriend, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him to her. He blinked at her, and continued laughing. And after minutes of laughing, and a now even more pissed Sakuno, he finally managed to look at her.

"I'm sorry," Akaya said in a baby like tone, giving Sakuno a innocent looking look. Sakuno almost, I repeat _almost_, cracked, seeing that charming smile of his. Why'd he have to be so damn sexy?

Akaya grinned inwardly, knowing already that he was off the hook. Sakuno was great and all, but she was so forgiving. Not that he didn't mind.

But she was still giving him her attempted evil look. And he just stared at her, and stared. And then something amazing caught his eye. Her chest. Dang, her boobs were huge! I'm talking C or D cup here people. And it didn't help that her very _thin _shirt was all wet. He could practically see them, and those nipples! He wanted to throw up. He had never seen anything like it before, albeit a lady's man he was. Heck, he never saw or touched a girl's boobs before.

'And I thought she was flat chested...' Akaya's head got all dizzy, and started shifting around. Contrary to popular belief, he really was a sucker when it comes to, er... body parts.

So, he did the unexpected.

He fainted.

Sakuno just stared at him, gaping and all wide eyed.

Sadly, she was too dense to realize the reason for his sudden fainting...

* * *

**END

* * *

****I hope this pleases you guys. Er,.. is it too cheesy? And, I am not bashing Kare: First Love. It really is a good shojo if your into stuff like that. Though Karin(K:FL character) can be a lil emotional.. Anywayz, I have a question. What's a kyohei/youhei x Sakuno? FujiSaku0709 asked me to make a story of that, but I don't know what it is.. Also, I've been getting requests for the next one-shot/s. So I need you to vote. Please? Choices are as listed:**

**a)KevinSaku**

**b)HorioSaku**

**c)other...**

**Not much, but w/e.. Kay, that's pretty much all. See ya next chappie.**

**Remember--**

**Please **_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	6. Showers

**::Sakura Petals::**

**Yes, yes. I know you guys wanted the KevinSaku, but this idea just popped into my head. I didn't want to forget about it, so that's why I'm writing it now. Also, I currently have no KevinSaku ideas. Anywayz, READ on!

* * *

****Summary:****Yukimura is bored, so, he joins Sakuno in a hot shower. .:YukiSaku:. .:One-shot:.

* * *

**

**Showers

* * *

**

Yukimura Seiichi always seemed innocent.

And that, was why girls adored him so much. His appearance was as if he wouldn't hurt a fly, and his actions showed he knew how to treat a girl right. Every girl wanted to be treated right, and he was the best candidate for the job. And besides, he was one - so very - **smexy** bastard.

But, Ryuzaki Sakuno knew better. Of course, he treated her right, but he was anything _but _innocent.

And today proved one of her points.

* * *

It was a pretty normal day, except the thunder storm occuring outside. Everything in the apartment seemed so quiet, so dull. And Yukimura was dead tired of it. Heck, this freakin' rain had been going on for a week now. He couldn't go out, play tennis, do anything. He was never a fan of any TV shows, due to the immense tennis training he did every day, so of course, the television bored him even more.

So, he decided to sleep.

And he woke up hours later to the sound of running water.

The shower was on, and who else would be in there besides him? Well, Sakuno of course. And a _naked _Sakuno at that. So being the hormonal guy he was, he jumped out of his bed and quietly creeped to the bathroom. Once he had gotten into the bathroom, he could scarcely see her body through the curtained shower. He heard her humming to Mariah Carey's "Through The Rain" every so often letting out a melodious string of words.

He walked toward the shower, his foot steps faint. Opening the curtain, he sneaked a peek quickly at her. He watched her, and how she moved. She looked sexy, her killer curves attracting his now lust filled eyes. Now feeling very active, he slid the curtain over and climbed into the shower.

Yes, he knew he had his clothes on.. but they'd come off soon.

"Seiichi-kun?" he heard her whisper, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist. He expertly sucked on her neck, and moments later, she was impatiently trying to pull his soaked clothes off.

A groan was heard, as they continued.

This wasn't going to end any time soon...

* * *

**END

* * *

**

**Kay, this YukiSaku is up. I hope you like it. Very short, but I don't think you want anymore than that, ne? Yes, I'll get on to writing that KevinSaku soon, unless another idea/pairing pops into my head. Please bear with me, and I'll make sure that that KevinSaku is made. And, do you have any suggestions for the KevinSaku fic? Right now, I have NO ideas. So please.. help? Kay, I'm done talking.**

**Mariah Carey Rox! XD**

**ReMeMeBeR---**

**Please **_**R E V I E W !!!**_


	7. Rats

**::Sakura Petals::**

**Here's the KevinSaku! Yeah, sorry I couldn't use your idea RAMEN-monster, but I already made a one-shot like that with my other FujiSaku "English Is Fun." But hopefully, you guys will be pleased with this. So, READ on peoplez!!

* * *

****Summary:****Kevin must choose. A rat or Sakuno? .:KevinSaku:. .:One-shot:.

* * *

**

**Rats

* * *

**

Ryuzaki Sakuno never liked, nor will she _ever_ like, rats.

They were just so creepy, and small. They looked so icky, with that blackish - gray hair of its, and those beady eyes staring up at you. Their claws reaching for you, as they gave you a nasty snare. And they bite really, _really_ hard, a three year old Sakuno experienced years ago.

So, when Kevin brought a rat home to keep, she practically screamed her head off.

"Kevin! Get that filthy rat out of here!" Sakuno yelled, her face all puffy as she stood on a chair away from her boyfriend and that _rodent_. A look of terrify hinted in her hazel eyes.

"Aw, but Sakuno-chan! He's so cute!" Kevin gushed, bringing the rat closer to her. Sakuno could've sworn that it glared at her.

"NO! I don't want it here! Get it out!!" Sakuno jumped off the chair and backed away from the duo. But Kevin kept coming closer and closer and closer. Sakuno took steps back until she felt her back hit the wall. Great, just great. Happy that Sakuno was now cornered, Kevin came closer and brought the rat really close to her face. And after a second..

"**EYAAAAH!!!!**" Sakuno used her arms as a shield. Kevin took a step back, using one hand to cover his left ear. _Dang_, that girl can blow!

Sakuno whimpered, peeking at them through her hands.

"Sakuno-chan. It's not that bad -"

"I don't care!"

"- But he's adorable!"

"No he's not!!"

"But -"

"No!"

"But -"

"**NO!**"

"Sakuno-chan -"

"Damn it Kevin! It's either _me _or that _thing_!!" Kevin pondered on her statement, using one hand to rub his chin. Sakuno just gaped at him, was he really _thinking _about this?!

Meanwhile, Kevin drifted on with his thoughts.

'Well, Sakuno can make me food, while Tim here can't really do that. But Tim is funny, while Sakuno is all uptight and always busy. But she's hot, and Tim is.. well not. And she does make me feel really _good_, and I can't do it with a rat.. But _still_.. Sheesh! This is a really hard decision!' Kevin tilted his head to the left, humming.

"Okay, I've made my decision!" Kevin announced, looking straight at Sakuno.

"Yeah?" Sakuno _knew _he'd pick her.

"I pick.. "

"Aha?"

"..Tim!"

**Wham!**

Sakuno glared at Kevin, a red hand print showing on his right cheek.

"I was kidding! I picked you!" Kevin mumbled, rubbing his cheek. 'Maybe I should change my mind..'

"Hmph!" Sakuno turned her back on him, meaning, "You better!"

"You win," Kevin headed out the door, sadly placing Tim on the cemented ground and closing the door on him. When he turned around, he felt Sakuno's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight.

Okay, fine, this was _way_ better than Tim.

* * *

**END

* * *

**

**So, do you guys like this KevinSaku? -crosses fingers- Was the ending good? Bad? Anyways, I finished it, so I hope you liked it. And yeah, I tried my attempt at humor, so hopefully it wasn't that bad... ? Hehe.. Kay, that's all for now.**

**Remember---**

**Please REVIEW!!**


	8. Rainy Days

**::Sakura Petals::**

**Er, here's the AtoSaku. Hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. And.. uh... erm... please read and enjoy..?

* * *

****Summary:****Atobe and Rin visit Sakuno's grave. .:AtoSaku:. .:One-shot:.

* * *

**

**Rainy Days

* * *

**

The day was dull, as gray clouds covered the dark atmosphere. The heavy rain poured from the sky, sadness evident in the air. It was only morning, and yet, it was as if the world was engulfed in despair and depression, as if the rain signified the sorrow the world was enduring.

A young girl kneeled down on the wet, glossy grass, a bouquet of lilies in one hand. The other hand was placed on the granite tomb stone, her fingers grazing the imprinted letters. She was fixed on the tomb stone, eyes never leaving it. A man stood behind her, an umbrella in hand, as he held it to shield away the rain from the two, staring sadly at his daughter, watching her shiver every so often.

It was _that_ day again.

_Her _birthday. Her passing. Her entrance to above.

It was ironic, how it all happened on the same day. And you never expected it, never predicted for it to come. It was always surprising, how something so good could turn utterly bad. It had always hurt, like someone had just stabbed him in the heart, and continued in doing so, as if the life was sucked right out of him. He always questioned himself when the day came, why had she died? Why not him? She had never did anything wrong, but in the end, she was the one who suffered. Why was that? It was not fair, not fair at all.

Atobe continued to watch his daughter, seeing her every movement, seeing those sullen eyes of hers. He did not know what she felt inside, but knowing that she was sad was enough for him to understand. She was only nine, and yet she had already gone through so much.

Atobe smiled slightly. She was so similar to her mother. Those long dark brown hair of hers, those hazel eyes, her face, how she acted. It broke his heart seeing her so lost, so sad.

"Hi, Kaa-san." she spoke softly. " I'm doing fine.. It's raining today.."

"Oh! Remember when you sang me that song?.. Rain, rain go away. Come again another day.." she sang. "Remember? You used to hold me close and cover a blanket over us.." she continued, the somewhat happiness in her voice dropping down slightly.

"..."

"Why.. did you have.. to.. l-leave me?" she whispered,

"I didn't want you.. to go.." her voice cracked, shaking her head vigorously. Atobe stared quietly, as he saw tears streaming down her face.

"..."

Atobe kneeled down next to his daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Otou-san?" she questioned, now looking at him. He noticed that her face was ghostly white, and her eyes red and puffy.

"Rin.." Atobe started, "It's okay.. Just let it all out."

Rin sobbed, burying her head into her dad's chest.

* * *

**END

* * *

**

**I don't know, I just wanted to write an angst story for a change. If it was ****even**** angst. Sorry, if it was too boring or emotional or etc. Hehe.. Kay, that's all.**

**Remember---**

**Please ReViEw!!**


	9. IX: Get off Jirou!

**EDIT:** May 9, 2009

…

…

**| Sakura Petals |**

**CH9:** Get off Jirou!

**summary:** [JirouSaku] Sakuno believes a sleeping Jirou is evil.

…

…

Sakuno twitched.

There laid Jirou, his head resting on Sakuno's shoulder, snoring peacefully. Sakuno narrowed her eyes, watching as her boyfriend drooled all over her new blouse. It was just so _gross_, especially if his drool was already seeping through her blouse, making the icky saliva meet her flesh. And she just took a shower too!

Sakuno was never really the strong type, so it was a difficult task in pushing him off of her. If she could do it that was. So here she was, sitting on the couch next to her saliva filled boyfriend, attempting to push him off her.

"GET OFF!" She yelled, but knew he hadn't heard. For Pete's sake, he was _sleeping _people!

She pushed and pushed, but he was too heavy. Sakuno "humph"-ed, wiping the hair away from her eyes. This was going to take some time.

And so she continued, her chest heaving up and down every few seconds.

"Nyaaaa…" Sakuno pushed too hard, tiring herself as Jirou came falling forward… straight for her chest.

"Ah!" Sakuno gasped, feeling the sudden collision with her chest. She felt herself shiver and blush as Jirou's head squirmed on her chest, his face pressed up against them.

"I hate you…" Sakuno muttered, but couldn't control the delightful sigh she let out. Damn him, doing this to her. Doesn't she get enough of this when he's awake? But it _still_ felt nice….

Oh, whatever! She was going to get him off of her one way or another!

Thirty minutes later, she finally took the hint and knew she wouldn't get him off of her no matter how hard she tried. So, relaxing her somewhat sore muscles, she leaned back and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber in mere minutes.

Jirou smirked deviously, then cuddled closer to Sakuno.

…

…

**| sa katapusan |**

…

…

**a/n:** You know you wanna press that "review" button! xD


	10. X: chopsticks and camera phones

**a/n:** First off, I'M SO SORRY! It's been more than a year since I've updated. I hope you guys still remember me. :) Well, lets just say I was kinda lazy…? Heheh. How I managed to update almost everyday last year seems so crazy (pssh, for only nine days, lol)! Anyways, I'm going to be editing all of my chapters because they seem so immature now… BUT YEAH, I bet I'm getting boring now, so… READ ON PEOPLE! :D

**disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.

…

…

**| Sakura Petals |**

**CH10:** chopsticks and camera phones

**summary:** [EijiSaku] "Oh, because you're squeezing mine kind of hard…" Eiji mumbled innocently, tilting his head to the side, "…And your hands are kinda sweaty."

…

…

"Nyaaa—Sakuno-chan! This game is too difficult to play!" Kikumaru Eiji complained childishly as Sakuno giggled at the sight of the fourteen-year-old pout that innocently attracting way that lured grade school girls into his charm.

The two sat comfortably on a wooden bench in one of Tokyo's many parks, where they had been waiting silently for Momoshiro and Fuji to return after retrieving some ice cream cones for the gang; well at least, that's what Momo had said before running off with Fuji tagging along, which had been nearly ten minutes ago, and Sakuno could bet her senpai had probably eaten them all.

And well, during those long ten minutes it was no surprise that Eiji would soon get bored, due to the fact that he had suddenly pounced on poor Sakuno and whined, talking up a storm of simple minded things: "Ooh, Sakuno-chan! Don't you think it's a nice day today?" "Ahh, nyaaa! The grass is so _green_! Is grass always green?" "Hmm, I wonder what flavor of ice cream Momo got me? He knows I hate vanilla!" Pout. "Arrgh! Ryuzaki-chan! Momo is so slooow. Don't you think? …Between you and me, I think he's eaten a bit too much hamburgers during the summer—haven't you noticed the slight bump in his tummy?" Insert not so manly giggle.

Which is why chopsticks was called for such a drastic time like this. And _no_, not real chopsticks silly—besides, what were you going to do with a pair of eating utensils in a park _without food_ (to Eiji's dismay), poke someone's eyeballs out?

Oh no, no, no; it was a game of fingers.

And strategy.

And mathematics.

And—

um—

—yeah.

"Ano…" Giggle. "How about I teach you the rules again Eiji-senpai?" Sakuno offered.

"Yes, ma'am!" So Sakuno began to teach Eiji again. And again and again and again. After a while, Sakuno found herself puzzled at the thought that such a simple — and _easy_ — game would continue to confuse her senpai. So after their last bout of fingers, Sakuno sighed.

"Eiji-senpai," Sakuno let out finally, ignoring the fact that the upperclassman was still brooding over the fact that he had once again been defeated, "…Eto. Why do you find this game so difficult?" She unknowingly emphasized her irritation with a frustrated look. Well, as frustrating as her face could get with that cute cub-trying-to-be-a-lion expression of hers. "It's just too hard, Sakuno-chan!"

(—_sigh_.)

"Mhmm… ano, then what are you having trouble with?"

"Everything!"

Deep breath. "Okay, senpai. Let's start with the basics." Without fully knowing what she was doing, Sakuno grabbed one finger from both of Eiji's hands, suspending them in the air. Her hands then fell to her side before bringing them up again into a position mirroring Eiji's hands. "First off, we both start off with one finger on each hand." Sakuno indicated with her eyes what she meant, directing the pair back and forth from her hands to Eiji's and so forth. Eiji nodded.

"Now, the objection of the game is to take out your opponent's hands by using your fingers." Sakuno grasped for both of Eiji's hands and cupped them in her tiny ones, making them into fists. "Ohh! Ne, Sakuno-chan, so we have to grab our opponent's hands and squeeze them until they hurt?" Eiji asked curiously, ocean hued eyes widening.

"Eh, no senpai. Where did you get that from?" Sakuno sweat dropped, looking down at his hands and thinking to herself, 'Eiji-senpai sure has a speculation of things…'

"Oh, because you're squeezing mine kind of hard…" Eiji mumbled innocently, tilting his head to the side as if trying to spot out Momo and Fuji throughout the many faces walking on the cemented pathway. "…And your hands are kinda sweaty."

Sakuno blushed a very, very deep shade of crimson that put tomatoes to shame.

Her hands brusquely thudded onto the bench's surface with a 'plop'. The collision had sizzling noises repeatedly ring in Sakuno's ears; sizzle, sizzle, sizzle, sizzle…

"Sakuno-chan—"

'_Eyaaah!_' She thought. Screamed in her mind. Blushed, blinked, and—

"—Nyaaa, Ryuzaki-chan—?"

—was undeniably embarrassed, because _god_, she was such a prudish, innocent, shy, shy, girl who—

("Nani?" Hand waving in front of her face.)

—hated it so much because the summer heat had her going deranged in the head because she is absolutely, totally—

"SAKUNO-CHAN?!"

"…"

"Huh?"

—…weird.

"Can you continue teaching me?"

_HUH?_

Sakuno's face went blank. "Nyaa…y'know! Chopsticks!" Ohhh. Yeah, right. "Eto…hai, hai!"

While resuming her instructions, Sakuno couldn't help but scold herself. 'AHH! Pay attention Sakuno, don't get so easily embarrassed!' Eiji hadn't noticed the tension lingering amongst the air now, all too caught up in learning this oh-so-complex game.

"…So, when I tap one of my fingers to yours," Eiji demonstrated, tapping his only finger to Sakuno's tiny one, "that hand becomes a two?" Sakuno nodded approvingly, now more relaxed after a few minutes had dwindled by. She responded by saying, "Hai, senpai! So now you keep adding how many fingers your opponent taps onto either of your hand and when it adds up to five fingers or more, that hand is out."

"…Ohhhhh. Nya! I get it!" So now she taught him how to "split".

"…When you have an even number of fingers on one hand and your other hand has been knocked out, you can split it so you have an even number of fingers on each side. That way, you have more chances of winning!" Sakuno demonstrated to Eiji, having two fingers on one hand and bringing it together with her knocked out hand.

"OHHHH!"

When Eiji finally figured out how to play the game, the two went up for a real game of chopsticks. His first try at it resulted in him losing, where he claimed that it was a "practice game!". The second time he lost, and then lost.

…And lost and lost and lost.

By the seventh game, Sakuno was near tears at the playful way Eiji had been fuming. Whether it was his endless losing streak or that Momo and Fuji had not return with ice cream yet, she wasn't sure, but her senpai was such a big kid that she couldn't help but giggle inoffensively at him.

By the time he had — _finally_ — won at his fifteenth go (or was it eighteenth?) Sakuno had totally forgotten about Momo and Fuji completely, and even Eiji and the thought about his beloved ice cream cone.

"NYAA! I WON!" Eiji cheered, shooting into the air ecstatically, jumping up and down. He started doing cartwheels and soaring into the air in every possible direction like a happy little camper. Through all of this, Sakuno couldn't help her uncontrolled fits of laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Eiji questioned, stopping his jump in mid-air.

"N—nothing…ahahahah—E-eji—ahahah—" Holding her stomach, Sakuno couldn't manage to stop, rubbing the tears from her eyes as she rolled on the bench giggling.

"Hey—!"

"Ahahaha—e-eto, gomen—ahaha…"

Her laughter was contagious, and before Eiji knew what he was doing, he pounced on her and launched a series of tickles on her stomach that made her yelp out wholeheartedly in laughter.

"Ahahah—s-stop! I'm tick—ticklish—ahaha—"

"Nuh uh Sakuno-chan!"

"AHAHAHAHA—ahhh, my…my stomach h-hurts—AHAHA—!"

Through all their merriment, they hadn't noticed two figures spying on them from a bush just nearby.

"…Kukuku." Momo chuckled, watching the display before him. Fuji on the other hand smirked so innocently it deemed him scary, his wide blue eyes dancing with pleasure. With him he held his camera phone, recording everything that had been taking place just a few moments ago.

"They make a lovely couple," Fuji inquired forebodingly, turning his attention to Momo with a full on devilish grin. Momo imaged his expression.

"What do you plan to do senpai?"

"…"

"Blackmail?"

"…"

("AHAHAHAHA—s-stop—AHAHA—")

"Show them?"

"…"

"Send it to Echizen?"

("AHAHA—no…n-nooo!")

"What're you planning to do with the video then?"

"…" Fuji smirked mischievously.

"You'll see."

…

…

**|sa katapusan |**

…

…

**a/n:** So yeah…I'd say my writing style's changed maybe quite a bit. ;) And actually, chopsticks is a game if you were wondering. ;p Hope you guys like it, and once again, sorry for the very — _late _— update! xD

Review and review…yeah? ;p


	11. XI: Of first encounters, brown hair & —

**a/n:** I feel bad, not having updated in nearly a year and a half, lol (so much for promises). But here you guys go, I don't want to bore you with my boring spiel haha.

**Disclaimers:** Sadly, I don't own PoT.

…

…

**| Sakura Petals |**

**CH11:** Of first encounters, brown hair, and nice eyes.

**summary:** [ShiraiSaku] /Geez, these tennis prodigies./ In which Sakuno, _yet again,_ falls for the guy with brown locks and nice eyes.

…

…

First it was Tezuka-niisan.

Then it was Syuusuke-senpai.

Given, of course, that when Sakuno had liked Tezuka-niisan she was only nine; and she was pretty sure it was because of all the cookies he'd bring along with him when he'd babysat her.

And Syuusuke-senpai was no better; what was up with her and sweets anyways? No wonder she received a mouthful of cavities before the age of ten. _Sheesh._

Nonetheless, they both had two things in common: brown locks and sincere eyes (_well, _when Syuusuke-senpai didn't have slits for eyes and wasn't conjuring up something evil he looked rather cute).

Maybe she was a sucker for those kinds of things, who knew? After she liked Ryoma-kun however, those went flying out the door. Who needed long cascades of forever brown? Or humble orbs? Spiked ebony hair was the new black — literally — and sharp, golden glances were to die for, and Sakuno was one of many to follow that new trend.

And you know, it worked for awhile; she was forever entranced by the tennis prodigy from America. But when he moved back to the states, not seeing him everyday buried her feelings up inside. If ever he would return, there was a possibility that she'd fall for him again, but that didn't seem too likely after nearly two years.

And Sakuno was in Senior High School now.

And she was fifteen; bloomed, matured and — though not yet a woman — possessed few of many womanly characteristics: for example, she surely was a pretty sight. Too much so perhaps, that it became difficult fending off boys sometimes. Fortunately — and unfortunately for that matter — her shy demeanor tended to do the job for her.

Until today.

There she was, minding her own business, sitting on the bleachers surrounding the tennis courts watching the Regulars (of course, if it wasn't the same ol' ones from Seishun Gakuen) with Tomo-chan. Today was a special Friday: Shitenhōji had travelled quite a distance for a friendly battle of tennis against the Regulars. Rivals though they were, both teams had enough manners and friendliness to go about this match.

Well, until they started terrorizing on the court.

There goes the friendly competitiveness.

After a while, Sakuno grew bored; it wasn't because she hated tennis, of course not. But after Ryoma's departure, she had begun to realize that tennis wasn't just for her, if it had ever been. And although she still played from time to time, it wasn't a big thing for her anymore.

"Eh, what're you doing Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked, peering at the notebook sitting comfortably on Sakuno's lap.

"Doodling."

"Doodling? Saaaa," Tomoka shook her head disapprovingly, "How can you be doodling at a time like this?"

"Eto…don't you find this rather boring, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno replied sheepishly.

"Boring! Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka wagged her finger at her best friend. "Never!"

"Never?"

"Never."

Sakuno bit her lip. Really? How could she not get bored? Back and forth, back and forth the ball went. Tennis was a long, grueling game, especially with those determined, nut-cased senpai-tachi of hers playing it. "Why not?"

This resulted in an hour conversation about why tennis wasn't boring, and why (on behalf of Sakuno's part) it was, depending solely on the fact that it was much more fun to _play_ than to watch.

"But being a spectator is boring Tomo-chan!" Luckily however, it provided a nice distraction from the prolonged games. And before either knew it, they had stopped watching and started debating.

"Oh contraire Sakuno-chan, watching allows one to develop their tennis skills, and I am one of but many visual learners." Yeah, checking out the guys surely helped one with their tennis abilities.

"You don't even _play!_"

On the court however, there was a different debate going on: Shiraishi versus Tezuka. Back and forth, back and forth they went. A little over thirty minutes had passed, and they still had a long way to go.

_Damn it,_ Shiraishi mentally cursed. The pain in his left arm had only increased as the game progressed. Stupid Tezuka, accidentally hitting him where a bruise started to develop.

As they continued, Shiraishi felt his hand grow weaker. And although he tried with every fiber of his being to steady it — which in turn took a lot more strength than he'd wished — his arm began to have a mind of its own. And he wanted to win. Screw this "friendly" match of theirs; he played to win, as any other prodigies like him did.

"UGH," he muttered, returning the tennis ball so as to swerve it just above the top of the net. But Tezuka was too quick, and he returned it with yet another powerful serve. At that point Shiraishi's arm badly ached, and the impact of the tennis ball against his racket lunged his arm backward.

"DAMN IT!" he swung forward; but he felt the burning fire shoot up his arm, and knew, despite himself, that he had lost this set.

Because the ball went flying toward the bleachers.

"WATCH OUT!"

/

"So?"

"Tomo-chan," Sakuno started feebly, "that can't possibly be the reason why you put up with this, hours and hours on_ end_."

Tomoka's cheeks adopted a faint color of pink.

And Sakuno was quick to catch that.

Gradually, it snapped. He was always there! He always played, though his matches were close to the end of the games. _That's _why Tomoka would refuse to leave.

"_We have to stay and watch 'til the end Sakuno-chan!"_ Tomoka's voice rang in Sakuno's head. She grinned, despite herself.

"You like—"

"WATCH OUT!"

_THWACK._

Before Sakuno — and Tomoka for that matter — knew what had happened, one was knocked cold on the bleachers, and the other frantically hovered above the former.

"SAKUNO-CHAN?" Tomoka's voice echoed, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sakuno gathered all the oxygen she could in her lungs, and mustered enough strength to croak out an, "Nnnn…"

"Of course not! You're lying cold on the bleachers! Stupid, Tomoka, stupid!"

Lying there motionless, Sakuno felt the swelling develop in her left cheek; she cringed, daring not to move. The hair that had swept her face shielded her from everyone in sight, and she very well wasn't going to move until the pain had subsided.

Only seconds after the incident had occurred, she heard footsteps climb the bleachers to where she was, huffing from the sprint they had apparently taken. She heard the gradual movements of a hand reaching out to her, and pulling her hair away from her face to observe the yellowish-purple splotch positioned on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Sakuno peered up to meet the brown hair and concerned eyes of Kuranosuke Shiraishi.

If it was any other day she'd find him cute. Maybe.

But he was helping her, so that was one thing.

And it was one of many other instances to come it seemed.

After all, shyness can't fend off the guy who hit you in the face with a tennis ball travelling 130 miles per hour.

…

…

**| sa katapusan |**

…

…

**a/n:** Aha? Lol, how was that? People have been requesting a Shiraishi x Sakuno oneshot for a while, and decided, why not? It was hard though; I haven't watched PoT in ages! I really should catch up on that, or at least re-watch the anime haha (reading the manga is too time-consuming!). I hope you guys liked! I really am in that sweet ol' writing mood now, so hopefully another oneshot will be up soon. I already have one in mind ;)

Happy New Year, and please review_!_


	12. XII: Drop the suffix, please

…

…

**| Sakura Petals |**

**CH12:** Drop the suffix, please.

**summary: **[SanaSaku] Because Sanada disapproves of the way Sakuno addresses her boyfriend.

…

…

"Drop the suffix."

"Eto?" Sakuno inquired, wondering if she has heard her boyfriend correctly. _Drop the suffix?_ "N-neh, Sanada-san…what do you mean?" She peered up cutely, with those owl-like eyes and trademark innocent expression. This girl was too innocent; and surely — for _obvious_ reasons — Sanada was going to use every fiber of his being to protect her innocence. He liked that Sakuno was a bit too naïve anyways.

Well, unless he was trying to get a point across to her, which was proven to be a bit difficult at times—scratch that, more often than he could count.

Of course, he did have two years of experiences ahead of her. He did know a lot more about the ins and outs of this dirty little world, coated in sweetness and wrapped nicely in a tiny little package.

And he respected the fact that Sakuno was a bit hesistant, a bit too shy, and just a tad bit too formal. It was her way of keeping that evilness from enveloping her whole and swallowing her all up, as it tends to do with a lot of high schoolers nowadays. When alcohol, cigarettes, sex, and drugs are thrown to the mix, there's no saying what it could do to you.

And Sakuno was just too _pure._ She could not hurt a fly; she couldn't even defend herself against stuck-up snobs, holding their noses high and scrunching up their faces in distaste every minute or so as if someone laid a horrendous fart in the room.

There was a reason they were together after all. Sanada balanced her out; filled in the faults she had with his own, blunt personality, and she did so as well.

Sanada was always a stoic kind of person after all; he was one of those chocolate-chip cookies long-overcooked. When he came out of the oven, hot and sizzling as it was in there, he was faced with a lot of complications: never circular enough, never had enough chocolate chips, never soft enough. Because of this, he was the last cookie left on the plate, never eaten because it was too hard. Whereas Sakuno, having had a good cook to whip her up, came out just too circular, just too sweet, and just too soft, being tended to delicately as if she were going to break.

But she had it easy when it came to friends, or admirers for that matter. Being "just too" of something in the eyes of the hungry cookie monsters came as a gift and a curse.

She was sweet: _too much of a push over._

She was caring: _never thought about herself._

She was soft: _too afraid to break out of her shell._

So it was a surprise to everyone—_everyone_—when Little Miss Shyness and Mister Cold-Hearted formed a relationship.

That's an understatement: it was a shock.

Surely, it took a while for everyone to process this—especially the prodigy from America that Sakuno had been in love with for nearly three years—but in due time, they accepted it as fact. Many even cooed over it, especially Sakuno's obaasan Sumire, who very well threatened Sanada's well-being if he were to ever "hurt Sakuno in any way," as she'd put it.

She was an honestly scary woman.

But their relationship was strong. Sanada found himself telling Sakuno things he'd never tell anyone else, like his harsh childhood and the expectations that were held against him by his superiors. And yet, it still had its faults like any other relationship, although one particular fault was rather nerve-wracking for Sanada.

You see, neither Sakuno nor Sanada had ever been in a relationship, so were both unaware of how to go about one. In actuality however, Sanada knew a bit more than Sakuno, but it wasn't very impressive. In fact, he had thought there wasn't anything wrong with their relationship until Kirihara informed him otherwise.

"What are you laughing at Kirihara?" Sanada had asked, both curious and annoyed that this boy was likely laughing at him. Sakuno had just left them to go home, and as she entered the subway train, she called out a, "Bye Sanada-san!" before disappearing out of sight.

Kirihara couldn't contain his laughter. "N-nothing, senpai!" he had choked out through his fit.

"Why are you laughing?" Sanada repeated once again, growing annoyed. _This boy…_

"It's just that…" Kirihara laughed once more, "she treats you like her grandfather!"

_Is he calling me old?_ Sanada had thought, smacking the boy on the head; it didn't stop the slightest faint of a blush from creeping at his cheeks though.

That was two days ago. Now Sanada sat alongside Sakuno in his room, a textbook spread across his lap, holding her gaze as she presumed to ask, "N-neh, Sanada-san…what do you mean?" to his command.

Sanada heaved out a sigh, and tried once more, "Please drop the suffix Sakuno."

Once again however, she met this with a quizzical expression, and now, a tug of her ponytail.

"Eto…?"

Sanada was never good at communicating. "Look, Sakuno. Why do you always address me with '–san' rather than '–kun?' I am your boyfriend after all, and addressing me as other than such is rather annoying." Sakuno raised her eyebrows at this, mouth agape slightly, before shaking her head in a cute manner and giving off a chuckle.

"It is not funny!" Sanada argued, having been reminded of the day Kirihara opted to make jokes at his own expense.

"But Sanada-san—"

"That's the thing. You address me as if I am your grandfather. Do you know how upsetting that is?"

Now, Sakuno narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "Who told you that?"

Sanada tensed; he did not want to bring up Kirihara, that annoying twerp. "No one," he provided, now avoiding her gaze.

There was a shift in weight on his bed, and as Sanada felt her breath on his neck—she was very short, and only came as high as it, even as they sat—and he felt the tingle that ran up his neck to certain areas that were deemed inappropriate to mention.

She was so _innocent_; how could she make him feel this way?

"Sanada-san," she began, the stutter no longer evident when she spoke. "Sanada-kun," she corrected, now tugging on the sleeve of his shirt and pulling his gaze away from the wall in front of him and toward her, "I wouldn't be dating an old man would I?"

And then his gaze shifted to her, light brown meeting chocolate ones, the light striking her in just the right moment; in that moment he felt the need to kiss her.

They had never kissed before, and it was their first: one of many other first-ofs that were to come in their relationship. It was not long, and mushy, and sexy like those you see in those dramas, but short, chaste, sweet. It still had the same effect however, and Sanada felt his insides burn.

When he pulled away, Sakuno's eyes shot open, blinking once, twice, red washing over her cheeks. Sanada felt the tug of his lips turn into a smirk, watching as his girlfriend continued to blush, promptly breaking their proximity and opting to sit on the floor, averting her gaze away from him.

She was just_ so cute._

…

…

**| sa katapusan |**

…

…

**A/N:** First off, OH MY GOSH ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME!

Second, THANK YOU A WHOLE BUNCH! IT MEANS SO MUCH!~

Third, okay. I'm done with all that excitement. But I hope you all like this chapter, you're an amazing bunch of people! It really does mean a lot to me, and I hope you guys like this one, haha? ;) And look, so far one update per month! I'm feeling great today, having updated two stories. Thanks a bunch guys, and sorry for the wait of this!

xo,

sillyangelxo :)


End file.
